This invention pertains generally to nuclear reactor flux mapping systems and more particularly to such systems that generate axial flux profiles of the core from movable in-core detectors.
Nuclear reactor flux mapping systems such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,211, issued Jan. 13, 1976 are used to provide measurements of the three-dimensional flux distribution in a nuclear reactor core. Three-dimensional core maps are not only very desirable, but at times required by Governmental regulation. The flux mapping system is basically composed of a detector drive system which provides the mechanical means for routing movable detectors into and out of the core, and a flux mapping control system which provides automatic control of the drive system operation, data gathering, system output, and operator interface.
Inasmuch as the flux mapping system provides detailed information of the core operation, which is highly desirable in the control of normal plant operation, and provides the added capacity of improved fuel management, it is desirable to increase the reliability of such systems. Normal methods of increasing system reliability through redundancy and separation can be effective, depending upon the extent of the redundancy employed, but is often extremely costly.
Accordingly, an improved flux mapping system is desired with improved reliability and versatility so that the loss of a single component or multiple different components is not likely to disable the system.